Life After Life
by coloringoutsidethelines
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet again 2 years after their breakup. Will sparks fly again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my first ever fan fiction so keep the feedback coming.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

Chapter I

Spencer's POV

"Uhmm" I groaned as I stretched my arms to relieve myself from the strain of falling asleep on the passenger seat of her Porsche.

"Slept well baby?" She asked, giving me a quick loving look before returning to keep an eye on the road.

"Yup." I replied resting my hand on her lap. She took my hand with her right hand while controlling the steering wheel with her left hand.

She kissed the back of my hand and I felt her warm breath spread from my hand to the rest of my body. I lifted myself, knelt on my seat, gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered "I love you."

She gave me another quick glance, smiled and said "I love you too.". I didn't take my eyes off her as I settled back to my seat.

I took in every inch of her, her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her cheeks, her toned arms, her breasts, her stomach and those thighs. I practically undressed her with my eyes without her knowing. _God, she is so hot!_ I thought as I reveled in the gorgeous beauty before me. I wanted to jump her but I had to control myself knowing that we couldn't afford anymore delays on this trip as we are expected to get there before dinner.

"Just relax and enjoy the view." She said jolting me from my NOT so wholesome thoughts.

"That was exactly what I was doing." I replied. She blushed as she realized exactly what I was doing just a few minutes before.

"Spencer, wake up." Was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes again.

"Is this the way to your parents'? I didn't want to wake you but I wasn't sure if we're going the right way." She said apologetically.

"It's ok baby. Just turn right at the intersection." I replied excitedly.

I saw her expression change almost instantly.

I knew she dreaded having to face my mother again.

"You're favorite daughter is here!" Announced Glen as he saw our car approach

the driveway.

"Welcome home." My Dad said before kissing each of us on the forehead and engulfing us in a big hug.

"Is that Spencer?" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I felt her hand grow cold as she held my arms like a frightened little 2 year old.

My mom approached us and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, remember my girlfriend?" I said as I turned to face my girlfriend who is now hiding behind my back.

"Of course. Hi honey, how was your trip?" Mom asked while giving her a hug.

"Hi Paula." Was all she could muster, not knowing how to react to my mom's surprisingly warm greeting.

"Hey Ashley!" Glen shouted at the top of his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhmm" I groaned as I stretched my arms to relieve myself of the strain from falling asleep on the passenger seat of her Porsche

Chapter II

Spencer's POV

"Hey Ashley!" Glen shouted at the top of his voice.

We all turned to see Ashley getting off from the SUV that has just driven up our driveway. She was closely followed by Aiden, Kyla, Madison and Carmen.

"Hello Brady Bunch!" Ashley said addressing all of us while flashing the signature smile that has recently graced the cover of Rolling Stone magazine.

She gave me a tight hug, looked at my face and gave me another bone crunching hug. Then her gaze fell on the girl standing beside me.

"Hi." Ashley said to her.

"Allow me to formally introduce you. Ashley Davies, this is my girlfriend Samantha Cooper. Samantha Cooper this is the Ashley Davies." I said as I gestured.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Ashley said before giving her a hug.

"If it isn't the rock star princess." Said Chelsea as she emerged from inside the house carrying a sleeping baby in her arms. I took my nephew in my arms and led everybody into the house.

Sam's POV

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Ashley said before giving me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too. Spencer told me that you are going on a world tour." I said as we followed Spencer into the house.

"We actually just finished the European leg and I have a few weeks of break before we begin the Asian leg."

"Wow. That must be really tiring."

"It is. But I really love it. It's been amazing." She said as we walked into the living room to join the others who are all gathered around the baby who is now curled up in his Daddy's arm. Glen is beaming with pride as he showed off his bundle of joy to his friends.

I know that Ashley is Spencer's ex.

I've seen her pictures in magazines.

I've seen her on MTV.

But it's the first time I'm meeting her in person.

I must admit that I am more than a little intimidated.

I had no idea that she is more beautiful in person.

She is simply stunning.

I could totally see why Spencer was so drawn to her.

I was shrinking smaller and smaller as I allowed my insecurity get to me.

But I sprung right back to normal size again when I felt Spencer's hand on mine.

I looked up to see her beautiful blue eyes and irresistible smile.

She leaned in to me and kissed me gently but passionately.

She settled next to me on the couch taking my hand again and wrapping my arms around her own shoulders as she moved closer to me.

"That's hot!" I blushed when I realized that Aiden was watching us.

Kyla hit his face with a pillow and everyone started laughing.

Even Paula was giggling to herself in the kitchen.

I guess grand motherhood has softened her up.

I must say I prefer the new Paula.

Spencer's POV

When Ashley and I broke up 2 years ago, I never thought I could go on.

Ashley was my world, my everything.

She was my life.

God knows we both tried our best to make it work.

We worked so hard to save the relationship but we found ourselves drifting further and further apart as life pulled us in opposite directions.

We mutually decided that it would be best to end it.

But I was still left broken.

I spent many months crying myself to sleep, blaming myself for letting it fall apart.

I eventually decided to pick up the pieces.

I busied myself with work. I even started to date again.

But none of my relationships worked because deep inside I still craved for Ashley.

I found new meaning when I decided to work on my film documentary.

I worked with UNICEF to do a film about the post-war plight of Iraqi children.

I discovered a new world, made new friends and learned a hundred new things about myself.

I was happy again.

I was re-born.

That was when I met HER.

Samantha Cooper.

Sam.

She is a therapist from San Francisco and every year she spends a few months volunteering for UNICEF.

I didn't recognize it at first.

I was always bothered when I'm around her.

I felt uneasy, unsure.

I did not like the feeling at all.

I did not understand it, not having felt it in a long time.

I only realized I was attracted to her when I caught myself looking at her from behind the camera.

It turns out that the attraction was mutual.

We decided to pursue the relationship further after we returned from Iraq.

We moved in together after dating for some time.

Here I am now, melting into the arms of the one I love.

Knowing that she's all I need and all I want.

Knowing that I can lie in her arms like this forever.

Ashley's POV

We walked into the house and found the others gathered around the baby.

He was sleeping like a little angel. He is so adorable.

He has Chelsea's dark curly hair and Glen's nose and chin. He opened his tiny mouth to let out a yawn eliciting an "Oh. So cute." from his audience. I took him in my arms and watched him as he opened his eyes for a few seconds before going right back to sleep. _Spencer. He definitely has Spencer's long lashes and captivating blue eyes. _I thought as I laid the baby on his crib.

It's been 2 years since Spencer and I broke up.

I was so lost without her.

I was devastated but was too proud to admit it.

I went back to my olds ways.

It was sex, drugs and endless partying.

"Like father, like daughter." That's how I was described in tabloids and magazines

a year ago.

It was music that allowed me live the life of a rock star but it was also music that taught me how to deal.

I learned to write from my heart.

I wrote about pain, suffering, joy and hope.

I allowed music to be my therapy.

"Like father, like daughter." But now they use it to refer to the title of the song that earned me my first Grammy.

"That's hot!" Aiden's voice brought me back to reality.

I turned to see Kyla hitting his face with a pillow then chase him around the living room as Sam and Spencer looked on.

Spencer was comfortably leaning into Sam on the couch.

Her head on Sam's shoulder while Sam's arms are around her.

I have never seen Spencer like this before.

She is worry-free.

Blissful.

Sam makes her happy.

She deserves to be happy.

I wish I could make someone happy too.

Maybe someday soon I will.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhmm" I groaned as I stretched my arms to relieve myself of the strain from falling asleep on the passenger seat of her Porsche

Chapter III

Spencer's POV

"I have an announcement." Kyla said as soon as we were all seated around the dining table.

"I'm pregnant." She proclaimed.

Ashley quickly stood up and hugged her sister, followed by Chelsea and me but before anyone else could react Kyla's eyes fell on Aiden who sat frozen beside her.

"You are the father." She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him as if to wake him up.

Everyone laughed but it still took Aiden a few seconds to react..

"What?!" He said as he looked up from his plate.

He was as white as a ghost.

He looked like he was about to faint.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He threw his arms in the air and got on his feet.

He embraced his wife with his muscled arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

"That's hot." It was my turn to say.

"NOT." Ashley, Carmen, Sam and Madison said altogether.

The room was filled with laughter.

We stayed there long after we finished dinner.

Exchanging stories and sharing memories.

Reminiscing old ties and celebrating new relationships.


End file.
